


Twists and Turns of Life

by klutzy_girl



Category: Modern Family (TV)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Fluff, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:50:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set several months post "Baby on Board". Jay had honestly never expected this to happen at his age, but he's happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twists and Turns of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Modern Family and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Jay Pritchett honestly never expected this – having another baby – to happen at his age. But now, looking at his newborn daughter, none of his worries and doubts matter anymore. He’s sure he can do this again.

When the news of Gloria’s pregnancy broke, his friends congratulated him, but still cracked jokes about the grandpa having kids. Mitch and Claire hadn’t really handled the news well, but they gradually came around to the idea of having a new sibling. However, Mitch and Cam were still sad about their own failed adoption attempt. They refused to give up hope, however. They’d get their son eventually. Manny had been a little wary, but excited about the news. Meanwhile, all Haley, Alex, and Luke felt were disgust. 

“Jay?” Gloria opened her eyes and looked at her husband. After sixteen hours of labor, she was exhausted.

“Yeah?” He beamed at her. Jay was so proud of Gloria for all the hard work she had done to bring their daughter into the world.

“I think you can bring everyone else in now. They’ll probably want to meet her.” She yawned and then held her arms out. Jay handed the baby over and then headed out to the waiting room.

Claire stood up immediately when she saw her father. “Is she here yet?”

He nodded. “We have a daughter – Seven pounds, four ounces, and twenty and an half inches long. Gloria wants to see everyone and introduce her.” He couldn’t stop smiling and it was weird. 

“What’s her name?” Even though she was disgusted by the thought of her grandfather having sex, Haley desperately wanted to meet her aunt (God that was weird.) and learn her name.

“Gloria wants to tell you that.” Jay smiled again, and everyone followed him back to Gloria’s room. She was whispering to the baby.

Gloria looked up and grinned from ear to ear. “Hi!”

“Can I hold her?” Claire didn’t think she and her younger sister were going to be close, but she’d still try and spend some time with her. 

“Sure.” Gloria whispered something else to the newborn and handed her over.

“Oh, wow. She’s beautiful.” She started rocking the baby back and forth to calm her down after she started whimpering.

Mitch peaked in on his sisters, while Manny patiently waited his turn. “Wow. I cannot believe that my dad has a newborn. We’ve had months to get used to this, and it’s still surreal.” He was happy for his father and stepmother, however, despite his and Cam’s own pain. Their setbacks wouldn’t keep them from having a son forever. 

“Seriously, what’s her name?” The fact that no one had said anything about the baby’s name was driving Haley crazy.  
“Her name is Lola Jennifer Pritchett.” Gloria had chosen the first name, while Jay had decided on her middle name. They had decided on that early on. 

“It’s a perfect name.” This was making Claire want to have another baby, but she and Phil were done. Three kids were enough. Besides, it’d be even weirder to have a baby now. 

“Manny, you want to hold your sister?” Jay didn’t want any of his kids to feel left out.

“What if I drop her?”

“You won’t. If you’re worried, go sit in a chair. It’s easier that way.” Manny did so, and Claire put the baby in his arms. Lola let out a whine, but then quieted down.

Phil took a picture of the two siblings. “You know, we should we get a picture of all four of you.” He was the only one who hadn’t been freaked out by the entire situation. Even Lily had been confused. 

“That’s a great idea!” Gloria wanted to see all four of them together. She’d have Jay hang it up in the house somewhere. 

Claire and Mitchell kneeled down on both sides of the chair so they’d fit. Phil grabbed his camera and took the picture. When Lola began to fuss, Manny panicked, but Mitchell grabbed her and returned the baby to Gloria. 

“That was all four of my kids together for the first time.” Jay was in shock. He had four kids now. Four! It was hard to believe. Manny was his son in almost every way that counted. Jay wished the sperm donor Javier would give up his rights so he could legally adopt him. 

“Well, I just hope you’re done having kids now.” As much as Mitchell loved his new sister, he didn’t want to go through this again.

Claire nodded, agreeing with her brother. She adored Lola already, but one half-sibling was enough. Plus, she had hated the look of pain that had adorned Mitch and Cam’s faces throughout Gloria’s pregnancy. “I hope so too.”

“Don’t worry about it. We’re definitely done.” Jay had gone in for a vasectomy shortly after learning his wife was pregnant, but hadn’t told anyone except her. 

“I have a little girl now, and of course, my little boy. I’m happy.” Gloria couldn’t wait to dress up Lola in all the adorable outfits she had bought over the past several months. This was going to be so much fun!

“How long are you going to be in here?” Claire didn’t want to be in the hospital anymore, even though this was for a happy occasion. She hated these places with every fiber of her being.

“The doctor said both Gloria and Lola are fine, so tomorrow or Tuesday is fine.” Jay couldn’t wait to get them home. This room was too confining, and he was already sick of the annoying nurses.

“That’s good. Congratulations, Dad, Gloria. Why don’t we all go for brunch? It’s been a long weekend.” Claire smiled at everyone.  
“I am pretty hungry.” Luke didn’t want to go down to the hospital cafeteria again. His and Manny’s last trip down there hadn’t ended well. He’d rather not talk about it again.

“Well, it’s settled then. We’ll just leave Dad, Gloria, and Lola alone. Unless you want to stay, Manny.” Claire doubted it, but she figured she’d at least ask.

“No, I’ll go with you.” Manny waved goodbye and then followed everyone as they filed out of the room. 

Gloria yawned and started to close her eyes, so Jay grabbed Lola and put her back in her incubator. He kissed her on her forehead. “I love you, little one. You too, Gloria.”

“Me too.” Gloria fell asleep a few seconds after that, so Jay returned to the chair Manny had vacated and watched over the two of them.

Even though Gloria’s pregnancy had been shocking, Jay had no regrets about his expanded family. He loved Lola just as much as his other three children. All of them had their flaws, but none of that mattered anymore.

Jay Pritchett was pretty happy with the shocking turn his life had taken. He had the perfect, chaotic family. And he couldn’t wait for the craziness that was bound to happen in the future.


End file.
